


The Yellow Chocobo Road

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Cute, Dancing, Mommy Ignis, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Prompto is excited about Chocobos, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Ignis attempts to teach grammar and Prompto gets... dancey...?





	The Yellow Chocobo Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> Hey lovelies, thanks for your lovely comments on my last piece! I hope you enjoy Prompto getting super excited about Chocobos.  
> 

_Based on Chapter 7 of Not Quite Home In Darkness_

* * *

 

Noct felt gross. And tired. And hungry. Mostly gross though. It wasn’t just the blood and dirt smeared all over his clothes and skin, he smelled bad as well, although that hadn’t stopped Prompto from hovering. He hadn’t ventured more than half a foot from Noct since they’d reached the bottom of the cliffs. Noct wasn’t sure if he was grateful for the concern or annoyed by it. He heaved a long-suffering sigh and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, his eyes on the ground.

The forest through which they were walking was probably quite beautiful, but he didn’t have the energy to appreciate it—and even if he had, his eyelashes still had crusts of dried blood in them, which was putting a significant dent in his ability to appreciate nature. Noct had heard of people developing a deeper appreciation for the natural world after a near-death experience, but he’d had enough near-death experiences to last about a billion lifetimes, and they all just made him tired.

He was brought abruptly back to reality when he walked into what appeared to be a wall made of leather, which turned out to be Gladio’s back. He stepped back quickly, half expecting a sharp admonishment, but Gladio was too busy scanning the trees around them, Great Sword in his hand.

“What is it?” Noct asked nervously. He couldn’t hear anything, but he hadn’t exactly been concentrating. Gladio glared at the trees for a moment as though daring them to produce an enemy. When they continued to stand there doing… whatever it is trees do, he let the Sword disappear and shrugged apologetically.

“Thought I heard something,” he said. “Guess it was nothing.”

“I think we’re all on edge,” Ignis suggested, pulling a couple of muesli bars and an apple from his pocket. “We’ll all feel better for a rest and some food.”

Noct couldn’t help but agree. He wrinkled his nose at the apple, although he was so hungry by now he could almost have forced it down. He took a muesli bar and tore into it eagerly.

“So how long ‘til we get to the Chocobo post?” Prompto asked, bouncing to his feet as soon as his food was gone.

“You did not just ask ‘are we there yet’,” Noct groaned.

“No, I asked how long ‘til we get to the Chocobo post,” Prompto said, wrapping his arm around Noct’s shoulders and propelling him forward at a much greater speed than he really wanted to be going. “It’s really not the same thing.”

“It’s exactly the same thing, and you know it,” Noct grumbled.

“Technically speaking, Highness,” said Ignis, “there’s a significant grammatical and syntactical difference between the two questions, to whit—”

“Please, gods, no grammar lessons,” Noct said. Ignis directed an exaggerated bow in Noct’s direction.

“As your Highness wishes.”

“I do wish.”

Now that Prompto was setting the pace, they were making much better time—probably because bouncing was faster than walking. Gladio still insisted on going ahead of them, his shoulders tensed and sword arm half raised, as though he were ready to call his weapon at a moment’s notice. Noct would have laughed at the way the big man’s head wagged from side to side as he scanned the trees ahead of them, but there was something almost painfully touching in the way the Shield was so intent on keeping them safe. He tried not to think about another Shield, another brave and loyal man who would willingly give—had already given—his life to protect his king.

Fortunately, Prompto chose that moment to add a sideways component to his bouncing, as he started to hum under his breath. This would have been all very well, except that Prompto’s arm was wrapped around Noct’s neck, and Noct had yet to develop an appreciation for being strangled.

“Prom,” Noct wheezed, “not that I don’t love you and all, but it’s hard to walk when you’re hanging off my neck.” Prompto glanced sideways and noticed Noct’s pained expression.

“Sorry!” he said, removing the offending limb and bouncing a couple of feet away. Noct shook his head fondly, exchanging a grin with Ignis as Prompto’s humming blossomed into full song. Which was, naturally, about Chocobos.

“I want to ride a Chocobo all day,” he sang, in a voice that would definitely have attracted the notice of any nearby enemies, but even Gladio didn’t have the heart to tell him to shut up. “I wonder if my Chocobo wants to play,” he continued. Turning abruptly and taking hold of Noct’s hands, he spun both of them around in a circle.

“You’re gonna swing me into a tree if you’re not careful!” Noct laughed, not actually giving two shits about being swung into a tree.

“Or into an Ignis,” said that very Ignis. He attempted to adopt his a mature adult attitude and failed completely. He was glad to see a smile on Noct’s face, even if it came at the cost of his artistic sensibilities, and Prompto’s excitement was contagious.

“No I’m not,” Prompto scoffed. He changed pace and started leading Noct in what was possibly a waltz over the dried leaves.

“If you two could act like grown-ups for two seconds,” Gladio snorted, covering his amusement with only marginally more success than Ignis, “I think you’ll find we’re almost there.”

Prompto immediately dropped Noct’s arms and darted ahead of Gladio.

“I want to ride a Chocobo all day,” he said. He caught the amused looks of the other three and shrugged. “I can’t get it out of my head!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
